


"I thought you would be happy to see me."

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [68]
Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Non-Binary Laguna, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Kris rejects labels, but not the feelings that come with them.
Relationships: Laguna/Kris Rutherford
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	"I thought you would be happy to see me."

Kris had never understood humanity's obsession with labels, even if he had been drawn into it at such a young age. 

"Are you a human, or a machine?" 

He had never known how to answer, or why it even mattered, but it was constant. Until he got older, of course, and things got more complicated. People would ask about gender and sexuality as though they were tangible things, things that Kris could see and taste and feel, but to him they were unnecessary; he dressed how he felt comfortable and dated people he thought were attracted. Kris didn't know why it had to be more complicated than that. 

But then he met Laguna, who was confident in himself; a human. A man, sometimes, and sometimes not. But he was himself always, unadulterated and unfiltered, never afraid to speak his mind or correct someone if the label they insisted upon felt wrong to him. Even if Kris didn't understand it, he respected it, because most people would describe him as 'lgbt' too, and that was fine with him. Sometimes the labels were about making other people comfortable, after all. 

Man, woman, or someone who wavered in between; Kris didn't mind, so long as he found them attractive, and being onboard the Edens Zero ship was proof enough of that. Shiki and Weisz, typically masculine and heavy built, Kris could appreciate their sculpted bodies and broad shoulders, knew how it would feel to slide against them, knew how _good_ it would feel. And he appreciated Homura too, with her toned muscles and soft skin; and Rebecca with her delightful curves and winsome laugh. Ivry was too intimidating for Kris to even consider approaching, but he could see why others would find her beautiful. Why _Witch_ found her beautiful. 

And then Laguna came onboard, and Kris found himself appreciating the masculine and the feminine together, even if in his mind they were kept separate, Laguna had the structure and essence of the men that Kris had been with, as well as the grace and beauty of the women. His limbs were toned but slender, his clothes tightly fitted, hugged each curve, giving Kris vivid fantasies that he so desperately wanted to see through. Had he not been there for Kleene maybe he would have, but his role as a brother greatly surpassed his desires as a man. Instead, he stole glances at Laguna's body, took time to pleasure himself, working the stress and tension out of his system until the next time he crossed paths with blue eyes and lithe limbs and a perfectly painted, pouting mouth, and then Kris would have to start all over again. 

If there was one label that Kris would own up, it was weak. He was weak for pretty bodies and pretty faces, weak for people like Laguna who existed so loudly, so unapologetically, and he was weak for his own thoughts, of what he could do to Laguna. What Laguna could do to _him_. The quarters of Edens Zero were too small, damningly so, and Kris knew that it was only a matter of time before his desires were exposed to everyone else onboard, Laguna included. But until then he had no choice but to be content with his own thoughts, because he had no room in his life to make a move on Laguna, and Laguna showed no signs of making a move on him. 

Until he did, of course. 

"Kleene, you'd better brush your teeth before you go to bed." Kris shouted down the hallway, towel drying his hair with one hand, keeping the towel around his waist straight with the other. He sighed, turning to face his bedroom only to crash back noisily against the door at the sight that he was met with.

Heat flooded to his cheeks, but even more pooled downwards as he took in the sight of Laguna spread so candidly in nothing but a black thong and a matching pair of stockings. 

"What?" Kris' eyes widened, and in his shock the towel around his waist. 

Laguna smirked, sitting forward and resting on his elbows. 

"I thought you would be happy to see me, but I never expected you to be this..." Laguna caught the bottom of his perfectly painted lips between his teeth, trailing his eyes deliberately slow across Kris' naked and exposed body. "Eager."

There was no denying his attraction now, no words to hide it behind. Or clothes. So when Laguna approached, limbs shimmering in the dull light as the fabric drew attention to every curve of his body, Kris couldn't find it in himself to protest. He had lost this fight; there was room in his heart for these new, fluttering feelings, it was about time that Kris made room for them in his life, too. 

Laguna dropped to his knees, pressing kisses up Kris' thigh and leaving brief lipstick stains as he went, making more permanent ones with his teeth. Kris' hands shook as he reached out, hesitating only for a moment before finding purchase in Laguna's hair, holding him close as the first night, like every one to come after that, began with gentle caresses, calloused lips, and gazes so affectionate that Kris wondered how someone who wasn't even a full human could feel them at all. 


End file.
